Tease Me
by ficpants
Summary: There's something incredibly sexy, Blair thought hazily between gasps, about secretive sex.


**A/N: More Dan/Blair smut! Thanks so much for the great feedback, I definitely appreciate it. I felt like my last attempt was a little sloppy in execution so hopefully I'll do better this time. Oh, and this is a one-shot so there's no need to subscribe to this story. I'm so grateful for all the story favorites and author subscriptions. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>There's something incredibly sexy, Blair thought hazily between gasps, about secretive sex.<p>

Dan was thinking the same thing. Sure, anyone could see them if they just happened to walk in (what kind of door didn't have locks?) and Blair was riding him harder than he ever thought was humanly possible but all that didn't matter. Chuck Bass could have walked in at the moment and Blair probably still wouldn't stop. He kissed her sweetly as he met Blair halfway with each thrust, pulling her harder into him with his hands on her ass.

They had been sitting next to each other at what was supposed to be a normal brunch. A normal brunch that Chuck Bass was hosting. A normal brunch that Chuck Bass was hosting despite the fact that his stepmother was in jail.

If there was anything Dan knew, it was that Lily and Chuck had done this on purpose. It was a statement to the Upper East Side that Lily Van der Woodson Bass Humphrey was still a force to be reckoned with and anyone who was anyone was at the brunch. And Chuck had made sure it was incredibly selective. Dan was just lucky he was invited. Mostly because as soon as they had sat down, Blair had dropped her napkin and had gone to "retrieve" it. Dan hadn't thought much of it until he realized that his pants had come undone and Blair had blown softly through his boxers at his cock.

It was then that Dan knew it wasn't going to be an ordinary brunch.

Dan knew that the secrecy turned her own more than anything and to be honest, he didn't necessarily want to come out as Blair Waldorf's boyfriend anytime soon. Which was still something they had both adjusting to, the fact that they were actually in a relationship.

"Faster Dan, oh god, faster," Blair whimpered, rocking her hips faster and faster. Instead, Dan grabbed her hips and slowed her down.

"What?" Blair snapped, glaring at him. It irritated her when he did that, the way he knew how to tease her and fuck her hard that she would come hard, waves of pleasure sweeping all over her in a way she had never experienced before.

"You just look beautiful," Dan said, grinning.

"Oh god, Humphrey that's the reason we had to stop?"

"Mmm, I have a feeling you're going to be saying a different kind of 'oh god, Humphrey' soon," Dan grinned, slapping her ass with one hand.

Blair wiggled her hips, knowing the sensation was driving him crazy. "You're so cocky," she accused.

"Is that so?" Dan murmured as Blair slowly started to rock back and forth, bracing herself against his shoulder as she started to bounce slowly

"You're just lucky I happen to like your cock."

Earlier when Blair had surreptitiously started massaging him underneath the table, he was thankful that the room was quite noisy and that Chuck was too busy socializing to notice that Blair and Dan were sitting so close to each other. Instead, Blair was eating fruit daintily with her left hand while her right hand was working up and down Dan's cock.

Not that he minded, of course. It was incredibly hot and fuck, she knew what she was doing when it came to handjobs. And blowjobs. But that was obviously not happening soon.

Dan thought he was going to pass out from trying to contain himself. He was barely holding on until Blair "dropped" her napkin at a time where everyone else at their table was mingling and socializing. Oh, and that blowjob? It was happening. Right in the middle of brunch. Blair was sucking him off, swirling her tongue around, licking him up and down. And it was hot.

He didn't think that Blair would ever swallow, but he was so, so wrong. She was the definition of "a lady on the streets, a freak in the sheets." Sometimes he would wonder if she was a nymphomaniac because surely, there should be a limit to how much sex they could have. And yet, every time he swore it was never enough. The way she would coo as he massaged her breasts, the gasps she would make when he was rubbing her down there, the way her hips would spasm when he put his fingers inside her, all of that was what Dan lived for. And when he finally slid into her, so wet and tight he would barely be able to contain himself. She felt amazing, every time. When he had finally finished, Blair gave him a final suck and tenderly rubbed her hand against his penis before gently stuffing it back into his boxers and zipping his pants back up.

Dan finally let out a shaky, long exhale, beads of sweat running down his face as Blair emerged from under the table and flashed him a naughty smile. She rolled her neck around before patting his thigh gently. "Was that okay?"

Dan laughed shakily. He hoped that she would never feel self-conscious when they did sexual things to each other, she had no idea what she did to him. Even if it was just striding down the street in what he referred to as her "power-walk," or ordering Dorota around in a haughty voice, and especially when she confided in him her feelings, everything she did made Dan like her more and more.

"Trust me, that was more than fine," Dan said, his hand reaching down to cover hers. "Never ask if what you're doing to me is okay. It's always more than okay. You're so incredibly sexy, Blair, and you don't even realize it."

Blair blushed, her hand sliding out from underneath Dan's to smooth her hair down. "Well, I suppose I should go mingle for a bit and also talk to Chuck. You should go walk around too. And remember, if anyone asks about Lily, what do you say?"

"She's an amazing stepmother and we're just trying our best to support her right now," Dan recited. He paused. "Doesn't that make it sound like she's guilty though?"

Blair waved her hand. "Whatever, figure it out on your own and reword it then, Mr. _Writer_," she teased, reaching down to pat his thigh again.

After Dan returned to his seat after half and hour, he couldn't help but notice Blair and Chuck huddling in a corner. By Blair's terse face, he knew that the talk was intense and not necessarily in a good way.

Eric plopped down next to him, startling him. "Isn't this brunch insane," he sighed. "I just got here twenty minutes ago and it's already been a clusterfuck for me."

"How's Lily doing? Dad won't tell me anything and Serena is totally MIA."

"Everyone is not doing well. I'm worried about Rufus, the poor guy. Everything's been so stressful for him but he loves mom so much, he's handing in there. And Serena...I don't even want to get into that right now."

Dan studied his stepbrother carefully. Eric looked paler than usual and he looked exhausted. Though he was dressed impeccably, Dan could tell that Eric was making a lot of effort just to show up and deal with the hordes of Upper East Siders whispering whenever Eric passed them.

"How are you feeling?" Dan asked carefully, watching Eric's hand tremble slightly as he raised a flute of mimosa to his lips. He chose to ignore the fact that Eric was very much underage, Dan figured Eric could just about use a bit of alcohol right now.

Eric gave Dan a tired smile. "Don't worry, I'm not going to slit my wrists again, no matter how rough it's going to get."

"Good," Dan said, relieved. "Look, you're my brother now. Anything you feel like you need to talk about, I'm there for you, alright?"

"Thanks," Eric smiled. "I think I'm going to go, this brunch is starting to wear me down more than I thought. I just had to make an appearance at least. I best go talk to Chuck now and save him before Blair strangles him or something, it looks like she's about to."

"Are you okay?" Dan asked as Blair sat down in a huff, her eyes still glaring at Chuck.

"That bastard," Blair muttered, stabbing her eggs with her fork so hard, Dan was afraid she might have cracked it.

"Care to elaborate?"

"It's not worth wasting my breath on," Blair scowled.

Dan scooted his chair a little closer and made sure no one was watching as he placed a hand on her thigh and rubbed it reassuringly. "Calm down, okay?"

Blair smiled as the warmth of his hand made her melt a little bit. She had no idea what she was doing but she basked in his adoration of her. The way he was always so tender with her, even when he was ripping her clothes apart, the way his eyes would spark with excitement when she stood naked in front of him, the way he felt when they were kissing, the way he would tangle his arms in her hair when she was giving him a blowjob, and his groan of satisfaction when he was finally inside of her. He felt so amazing, stretching her and filling her up in a way she'd never experienced before. The sex was so good, she felt like she could do it forever. And it helped that she and Dan took the time to experiment with each other and help each other out...with lots of sex.

She felt his hand slowly slide beneath her dress and heard him exhale sharply when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You're going to kill me," he said in a low voice, dipping his hand lower between her legs until he was running his fingers along her folds of her clitoris, feeling how wet she was. "Exit strategy five?"

"It'll draw too much attention," Blair said, trying to steady her breaths. She groaned, partly because of what Dan was doing but also because she saw that Chuck had zeroed in on her. She reluctantly pushed Dan's hand away.

"Beat it, Humphrey," Chuck ordered as he approached the table and sat next to Blair.

"Funny, Blair was just saying the same thing," Dan muttered. "You know, you try to comfort someone and-"

"Don't you have some hideous plaid shirt to go buy?" Blair interrupted, shooting him an icy glare. "I don't need your sympathy."

Dan rolled his eyes as he walked away. Blair still knew how to play the part of a perfect bitch when she needed to. He wandered the halls of the hotel, admiring the details of its beautiful. Though he had been married into a family from high society, he had never been comfortable it in. Now, in the silence without a need to schmooze or socialize, he could just appreciate the luxury instead of taking it for granted.

"What are you still doing here?"

Dan snapped out of it and realized that it had been almost half an hour since he left the brunch and he had wandered his way back to the floor where the brunch was at. Blair was standing behind him with a bewildered expression. There was no one else around.

"I thought you might have left and gone back to your place or mine," Blair said, reaching out to entwine her fingers with Dan's.

Dan squeezed her hand gently. "I wasn't going to leave without you."

Blair gave him a devilish grin. "Well, it just seems like we have some unfinished business, don't we."

"Well, I can go rent a room, but ompfh!" Dan felt cut off by Blair lips against his. Blair gave a glance around the hallway.

"I can't wait that long," Blair said breathlessly, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hallway. She paused in front of a room labeled "Maid Service" and carefully turned the knob. Dan held his breath as he looked around the hallway again. If he and Blair were going to do what he thought was going to happen, he didn't want to get caught before it actually...happened.

Blair opened the door a crack. There were piles of freshly laundered sheets and pillows with no one in sight. She grinned as she barged through the door, pulling Dan with her. He slammed the door behind him and she slammed his back against it as they started kissing. His hand traveled lower until he reached down and up the hem of her dress. Blair moaned as he pushed a finger inside of her, curling it and moving it around while his tongue ghosted over her clit.

She grabbed a pillow, threw it to the floor and pulled him down. "You have no idea what you do to me, Blair," Dan said with a dazed look on his face.

It was that damn face, Blair thought as she gasped for air, that had caused her to do this. To have sex in a room without a lock, just down the hallway where Chuck was probably still laughing and trying to make nice with the richest of the rich. That face he had when she had started giving him a handjob (when did she get that brave, anyway?), that face he had when she crawled up from the floor after giving him a blowjob in the middle of brunch (when did she become that kinky?). It was a wonder that no one had found out about it, and she wasn't going to let anyone barge into the room and ruin what would be her second orgasm.

Dan's face in the throes of ecstasy really did do her in. She finally collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. As they tried to catch their breaths, Dan kissed the top of Blair's head. "You're amazing."

Blair burrowed her head into his neck, gently nipping her way upwards towards his mouth and kissed him deeply. "You have no idea what _you_do to me."

They laid there silently, Dan gently running his hand up and down her back before he spoke. "This whole secrecy thing really is a complete turn-on."

"It was hot, wasn't it?"

Blair felt Dan chuckle. "It was _incredibly _hot."

"Okay," Blair finally said, patting his chest and sitting up. "We should get out of here. And take that pillow with us to toss with the soiled laundry on the way out."

Dan reluctantly stood and zipped his pants up. "Serena's not at your place, is she? I was thinking maybe we can watch a movie together."

"No, so I'll see you there," Blair said, smoothing out her dress and reaching up to give him a chaste kiss. "You go ahead."

With as much nonchalance as he could muster, Dan walked out of the room and headed towards the elevators.

"Humphrey, what are you still doing here?"

Blair gasped softly behind the door as she heard Chuck's voice. "Just leaving," Dan said calmly. He realized he was still holding the pillow. "Uh...I left and then I realized that...I needed a new pillow. So. Um. Please uh, don't tell anyone...that I'm stealing pillows."

Chuck eyed him. "You really are pathetic," he proclaimed before he turned and walked away.

Dan breathed a sigh of relief as Chuck rounded the corner and disappeared. The door slowly opened and Blair tentatively poked her head out. Seeing that no one was there, she breathed a sigh of relief, then looked at Dan with a sexy smile.

"Oh, we are definitely having sex again right when we get back to my place."

"Yeah, and I am definitely going to keep this as a souvenir."


End file.
